Tomoyo Uchiha
Tomoyo Uchiha is a girl Nero found during the war encompassing the "War Chapter". She was lying injured on the battlefield, so he took her and healed her. At first she treated him like an enemy, but he eventually calmed her down enough to get her to tell him her reason for being in the war despite the fact she was only 15 at the time. After leaving Nero's hideout, she had found out that she was already branded MIA and considered a possible traitor, and was almost killed when she went home. She stole her beloved cousin's last remains - the Sharingan eyes he left behind - and ran to find shelter only to be found by Nero again. Eventually she resolved to give the eyes to Nero, rather than to lose them for all eternity. Appearance Tomoyo is a girl of rather average height, with shoulder-length and somewhat messy black hair. She is averagely endowed, but doesn't mind as she was taught early on that big breasts would get in the way of being a ninja. Her muscles are well defined, but not imposingly so. She appears to be as fit as she is. She generally tries to go with simple dark clothing, regardless of what she's wearing. Personality Tomoyo isn't a terribly serious person, but she does have her moments. She said that her clan is cursed by an obsessive "cycle of revenge" that goes all the way back to its founding, but she doesn't want to have any part in that and tries to stay as cheery as she can. However she is a very serious fighter and gets a certain kind of satisfaction from battling, whether it's for training or for keeps, whether she wins or she loses. The one part of her clan she admits to keeping is that spark for battle. Personal Traits The most defining traits about Tomoyo are her naturally semi-messy hair and insistance on wearing dark clothing, even in the summer! This extends all the way to her choice of swimwear - a black bikini. History Tomoyo grew up as normal a child she could, given the world she lived in. She lived in a world of "ninja" - though they were more like soldiers - and was trained to be one from a young age. Given her clan's high standards, she quickly became one of the best in the field for her age. However her whole life changed when the beginning of war had just begun to spark. One day when she was training with her beloved cousin - though a distant one he was the one she looked up to as a brother figure - an enemy ninja from another village made an assassination attempt to spark further hatred. While he threw the kunai at the young girl it was quicky intercepted by the ribcage of her brother-figure. He quickly disabled the enemy ninja, but he managed to escape in the end as her cousin died. The trauma was so severe that it activated the special ability of her clan - the Sharingan eye - which was reportedly rare for females to obtain. Some years later, and some time into the war, she had begun to fight for her homeland. She kept her cousin's last words in mind - "Do not hate the one who did this. Stop the cycle of hatred." For the longest time she had no idea what he was trying to say, but she had begun thinking about it. Not long after she thought she had her answer, she was struck down in battle by a stronger enemy ninja and left to die as her party pursued the enemies. That was when she met Nero. Nero healed her wounds without want from her. He did not attempt to interrogate her, but merely asked her what such a young girl was doing on the battlefield. She didn't answer him, but eventually told him that it was expected of her to be. He did not question her answer, though by the time she was able to leave his hideout she had already been marked as MIA and a possible liability (in other words, a traitor). She found this out when she attempted to return home and was almost killed for it, just barely escaping by the scruff of her neck. Eventually she managed to break into a secret room under the Uchiha complex's personal shrine, and there she used her Sharingan to learn the truth - or at least as much she could about it - regarding the clan's secrets. There was a tablet that was very hard to decipher, she only managed to understand up to the information regarding the "Mangekyou" Sharingan, and noted a few techniques about it. From this secret room she also found the way into a secret laboratory of some kind where she saw many cases with preserved eyes - all of them Sharingan. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the eyes were taken from the recently deceased and were being kept for something she probably didn't want to know about. She came across the case that had a name plate beneath it that bore her cousin's name. She was more than a little disturbed, looking into her "brother"'s long-since detached eyes. However, as they were the last remaining (literal) piece of him she could keep, she stole the case and accidentally triggered an alarm. She quickly made her escape but was spotted, and was officially labeled as a missing-nin. She found her way back to Nero and begged him to take her in again. He complied, a bit worried about her frantic begging, and hid her away from the world. She asked to become a member of his group, and they decided to put her to the test by having her train with Jackie and Lolita to develop her skills while Nero secretly monitored her with his Empathy. Once they had agreed she was trustworthy, they allowed her into their circle. An unknown amount of time later, she offered her cousin's eyes to Nero because she believed someone else having them would be preferable to losing them forever. Though Nero believed it would be impossible, Lolita said she could put it to the test with a technique she had been developing. It worked and Nero had obtained a Sharingan, though it would take far much more training than originally imagined to gain the control needed to even turn them off. Equipment Tomoyo keeps a variety of "ninja-tools" in her Storage, a blessing for her since once she uses them she can instantly recall them for use again (minus any explosives). She also has a Zanpakuto and is very good at wielding it. It is unknown what its name and form are, but it is known to be a Poison-Type. She has a Black Cloak for added stealth and defense. Though not really "equipment" per-say, she is the rightful owner of a pair of Sharingan eyes, which have evolved to the Mangekyou Sharingan. She is a master at their use in battle. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Very Strong Fighter: She was taught physical enhancement magic by Jackie, and can use it to great effect. However, she is not as strong as Jackie is. High Speed: Tomoyo is very fast, and can use Flash Steps to good effect by grace of her Sharingan, which will take in every detail no matter how fast she's moving. Weapons Expert: Tomoyo is well versed in many different kinds of thrown weapons, and is very adept at using her Zanpakuto in battle. Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Tomoyo has quite a bit of magical power, which helps her due to her mix of magic and melee. Magic Alignment "Poison": Tomoyo is aligned to the Poison element, which while a little rarer than other elements is rather uncommon at best. Mangekyou Sharingan: Tomoyo unlocked her Mangekyou Sharingan by witnessing Nero "die" the same way her cousin did, sending her through the trauma all over again. She has mastered all of the abilities it bestows upon her. Her Mangekyou Sharingan takes the form of a red cherry blossom on a black background with the overlapping points forming an area where her pupil is visible. *'Genjutsu "Tsukuyomi"': Tsukuyomi is one of the strongest illusionary techniques in existence. Requiring direct eye contact to initiate, it locks the opponent in a world completely controlled by the user. Though she is the rightful owner of a Sharingan, she is less adept at Tsukuyomi's use than Nero as evidenced by her inability to alter one's perception of time. It requires a lot of energy to use, due to the complexity and speed at which it is cast. This lies within her "right Mangekyou". *'Katon "Amaterasu"': Supposedly the strongest fire-elemental ability, this technique produces black flames from the focal point of the user's eyesight which almost immediately move to the area they are looking at. It is hyped as being "as hot as the sun" but Nero notes that it is nowhere near that, though it is quite hot. This lies within her "left Mangekyou". **'Enton "Kagutsuchi"': By controling the black flames of Amaterasu using the Tsukuyomi, shape can be applied to the flames, creating this technique. It is versitile in its use. *'Guardian Deity "Susano-o"': The highest-class ability offered by the Mangekyou Sharingan, only awakened when one awakens both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. It is a manifestation of the user's own spirit or "guardian deity", which is a large spectral warrior which fights on the user's behalf. *'Low-Light Vision': Tomoyo notes that she is capable of seeing in the dark with her Mangekyou Sharingan activated. However it does not have the increased perception abilities Nero's has. Magic To be filled out later Trivia *Tomoyo's name is a pun on tomoe (the swirl patterns which compose the regular sharingan) as they are nearly homophonus. With the proper kanji it can also mean "night light", a reference to her ability to see in the dark with her Mangekyou Sharingan. However her name is written in hiragana only as ともよ . *Tomoyo's birthday is "May Day", which is a pun on the condition Nero found her in. ("Mayday" is a term used to convey direct danger over a radio.) Category:Characters